


Remember to Knock

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "I'll never unsee that." Layhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Knock

In hindsight, they probably should have locked the door.

But the blame doesn’t like solely on Luhan and Yixing. They’re pretty loud in bed and everyone knows it. So Kyungsoo really has no one else to blame for himself when he decides to invite himself over without warning.

Yixing and Luhan are so loud in fact, that they’ve received noise complaints from their neighbours. So Luhan is still thrusting inside of Yixing when Kyungsoo rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks.

“HOLY SHIT GUYS!”

Luhan scrambles to grab their discarded clothing from the coffee table, hiding behind the couch.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Yixing’s head pops up over the back of the couch and he gives Kyungsoo an embarrassed smile.

“Nope! I’m not conversing with you until you put clothes on.”

Luhan shrugs helplessly, “We’re kind of in the middle of something right now, so maybe later.”

Kyungsoo rubs at his eyes, cursing the size of them and how everything seems to be magnified. 

“I will never unsee that! I hope you realise you’ve scarred me for life!” He continues cursing the pair as he leaves the threshold.

“Next time you should call first!” Luhan yells after him. 

A quick tug of his shoulder has him returning his attention to Yixing, naked and waiting underneath him.

They still never bother to lock the door but they’re fairly certain Kyungsoo has described in detail to all their friends his terrible experience.


End file.
